


Salty Sea-Weres

by Ursa_99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Werewolf, Werewolves, hopefully, well attempt at angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_99/pseuds/Ursa_99
Summary: "Well love, what do you think?"Emma raised a brow."Yeah, what could possibly go wrong when you drink one of the random bottles of alcohol that washed up on shore"He smiled, "But you love the adventure Swan"She really didn't, she'd had enough of those and yet she found herself grabbing the outstretched shot from her pirate."What the hell, there's no rest for the wicked"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New to this fandom, been binge watching for the past couple days.

“What do you mean we have werewolves running around town?!” David shouted, hands running through his hair

Regina swished the wine she was drinking, “You act so surprised, we have two in the diner were sitting in now”

The two frowned at her.

“No, offense obviously” she added.

David shook his head looking to the Dinner’s owner, “Granny, you know these wolves”

The old woman snorted at him, “I’ve been here all day, if you didn’t know why would I? Now, do you want some cherry pie or not?”

“Ah, no thank—”

“Yes please!” Henry and Mary Margaret chorused.

“Or not”

The two stuffed their faces full of pie as David browsed through the talkie’s frequencies,

“Emma, Hook, what’s going on? I repeat Emma, Hook are you there, what’s going on?”

Nothing but static greeted him, slumping back next to Regina who gave him that amused smile of hers and a raised eyebrow. It was just another day in Storybrooke.

“Charming”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched David swipe the walkie-talkie from the table, “Gold? What are doing with the—”

“Our shop is surrounded by werewolves David. Some help would be nice, maybe bring Granny and Ruby down…but”

The two mentioned came over with more slices of pie and sat down.

“Belle?”

There was light arguing over the frequency, nod doubt Belle trying to keep Gold from firing their new guests. David sighed pinching the bridge of his nose,

“Guys…guys, please. Gold don’t kill the werewolves, _please_ , Belle can you tell me what happened”

For a second neither said anything, apprehension started to fill his stomach as loud deep roars tore through their talkies. It was less then a second later when the same earth-shattering roar tore around with the wind outside the diner.

Belle’s voice floated quietly over the radio, “Not exactly, but I do know one thing”

David caught everyone’s eyes around the table, “and what is that”

Another set of howls filled through the open windows.

“Emma and Hook were changed with the rest”

“WHAT!?”

Chaos and shouting moved through Granny’s diner


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours earlier:

Emma and Hook lazily walked behind Henry who sprinted ahead to chase some gulls, their shrimp kabobs slowly disappearing from existence.

“I’m just saying Swan, it would be fun” Hook played with his kabob, “Let’s parlay. Name your price”

Emma shook her head, “Pretty sure you don’t have anything to bet on, besides I’m sheriff. I can’t let your crew get half the town drunk in a party”

“For your birth day” Hook added, “It’s important to celebrate the savior’s birth day swan…besides the town won’t get in trouble if _all_ our little friends are blacked out.”

She snorted, poking her own kabob into one of the many pockets that the pirate had.

“So, we blame it on the rum”

Hook feigned offense before hooking his hook around her belt, pulling her back into his embrace.

“Swan that is the best idea I’ve heard in a long time, love. Second, it’s rude not to dispose of your trash properly”

Her brow raised, “This coming from a person who doesn’t know what a recycling ben”

“Aye” he admitted, “And you don’t know how to raise the Jolly’s flag”

Emma reached back, cupping his cheek watching Henry skip about after those damn birds. “No but I know how to raise yours”

The pirate spluttered a bit, no matter how smooth he is around everyone else it’s always Emma that could one up him.

“Right” he coughed into his hands. “Well uh—”

“What’s taking so long, David and Mary Margaret are at Granny’s”

Emma stepped away from her pirate, “Kid, we just ate”

“So”

“So, we already had dinner”

Henry smiled, “But we haven’t had dissert yet”

Hook bumped his hip to hers, “He’s a growing lad, love. Besides Mummy and Daddy would be thrilled to hear of my idea”

Henry frowned, “Idea for what”

The pirate grinned, “Why a town party for your mother’s birth day of course”

“Cool!”

The sigh escaped faster than her mind could make her jaw hold it in. Hook was a natural at caring for Henry, but sometimes they would feed of each other’s mischievous side.

“No Henry, not cool. We are not getting the whole town drunk” _Again_.

Henry’s smile turned brighter. “But mom, it would be funny”

“And disastrous, remember last time”

She still hasn’t deleted all those embarrassing videos yet.

Henry just smiled bigger. “Yup”

Oh, how she wanted a bottle of rum, take a nice bath, maybe some Netflix. She caught Hook’s eye, who smirked back holding up his phone.

“Everyone remembers that day love, it’s on my magic Emma box”

She swatted his arm away, she really needed to get rid of those videos _and_ the possible thousands of pictures of the entire town. “It’s a pho—”

Something caught her ankle bringing her to the ground, face first in sand.

“Mom?!”

She waved a hand, it was nothing more than a small tumble. “I’m fine” Looking back the displaced sand gave way to some sort of crate, old and forgotten berried in with the other hidden gems in the sand.

She tried the handle, but the century old box fell apart as she pulled. Well if it’s already broken then there’s no reason to be careful. Brushing off the rest of the sand, Emma broke the remaining boards that composed the top.

Shiny vials glistened in the sun, they looked brand new compared to their elder carrier.

“The hell is this”

She rummaged around. No note, no ID. Nothing.

Killian kneeled next to her, brows furrowed in concentration. Gently he lifted a bottle, the tag just as colorful as the contents in side.

“It says ‘open me’…looks like we found the drinks for your party love” he chuckled.

Emma gave him an exasperated look, “Sure, let’s open one up. Maybe it’s Chateau Petrus”

“Is that a dare love?” Hook broke the seal of the smallest bottle, it wasn’t even three shots worth of mysterious fluid. Taking a sniff he dropped a drop on his tongue, ignoring Emma’s panicked look and Henry’s concerned yet curious visage.

They waited.

“Maybe you need to drink more” Henry offered. Emma whipped her head around to her son. “We are not dinking anymore mystery fluid until we know what it is and what it does”

But Henry just pointed behind her at Hook taking a swig.

“Killian!”

He shrugged, “What you say those geo-people taste the ground to see if it’s made of salt”

“They’re geologists and it’s rocks not mystery objects that are hidden” She hissed, hands running through her blonde hair.

Hook cupped her cheek, “Love it smells and tastes exactly like rum, this time in various pretty bottles, besides—ack!”

He began to convulse, eyes closed tight as he curled in on himself.

“Killian!”


End file.
